Amor Azul y Rojo
by Galvatronus Prime
Summary: Una historia de Transformers Prime. Aquí los protagonistas serán solo 2; Ironhide y Arcee. Amor, antiguos odios, celos, acción, aventura, son los factores que crean esta historia.
1. Capitulo 1: Nuevos Autobots

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

 **Amor Azul y Rojo**

 _ **Capitulo 1: Nuevos Autobots**_

 **BASE AUTOBOT - DESIERTO DE JASPER - NEVADA**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en la base autobot, Bulkhead y Bumblebee jugaban videojuegos con Jack, Miko y Raf, Ratchet estaba pegado a su computadora como siempre, Optimus leía antiguos fragmentos de la historia de Cybertron como pasatiempo y Arcee solo estaba sentada ahí sin hacer nada, todo indicaba que seria un día tranquilo, sin decepticons, sin M.E.C.H y sin Airachnid, hasta que de pronto apareció Fowler en pantalla.

-"¡PRIME!"- Dijo el agente con el mismo tono de siempre.

Todos voltean a ver.

-"¿Que ocurre agente Fowler?"- Preguntó Optimus.

-"¡¿Hace falta aclararle a tus autobots, que no deben mostrarse en público!?, ya lo hemos discutido Prime"- Dijo Fowler regañando a Prime.

-"Agente Fowler, todos mis autobots están en la base"- Aclaro Optimus.

-¿Seguro que no son decepticons?"- Pregunto Ratchet.

-"Explíqueme entonces doctor, ¿cuantos decepticons envían señales al cielo, con el logo de los autobots?"- Alegó Fowler mientras ponía en pantalla a 3 bots quienes tenían una capsula atrás de ellos. Dos de los bots eran de menor tamaño, de colores rojo anaranjado, y el otro de color verde con rayas negras, daba la impresión de que fuesen gemelos por las similitudes, y el tercer mech era uno que igualaba el tamaño de ratchet, de color rojo con algunas partes negras y cañones en ambos brazos, los gemelos alumbraban al cielo con el logo autobot, mientras que el mech rojo vigilaba la zona. Los autobots, temiendo de la llegada de los decepticons para emboscarlos deciden actuar e ir a su encuentro.

-"Ratchet, abre un portal terrestre, Bulkhead conmigo, Arcee y Bumblebee, quédense aquí con Ratchet, si pasa algo vengan a ayudarnos"- Dijo Prime con voz de mando.

 **A LAS AFUERAS DE LES ÉBOULEMENTS - CANADÁ**

Un portal terrestre se abre detrás de los 3 mechs, el mech rojo le ordena posiciones defensivas a los gemelos.

-"¿Quien te nombro líder?"- Preguntó el mech rojo anaranjado.

-"¡Cállate imbécil!"- Le recrimina el mech verde a su gemelo mientras le da un golpe en su cabeza.

Del portal aparecen 2 mechs, uno era alto de colores azul y rojo, el otro era verde y robusto.

-"¿Ironhide?"- Preguntó Bulkhead.

-"¿Bulkhead? ¿Prime?"- Preguntó Ironhide.

-"¡¿OPTIMUS PRIME?!, ¡ES OPTIMUS PRIME!" Gritaron los gemelos.

Pero Ironhide no se veía tan amistoso con Prime, de pronto unas sirenas de policía se escuchaban a los lejos (los polis se pensaban que eran niños haciendo travesuras, por lo del logo en el cielo).

-"Debemos irnos, las presentaciones para después"- Dijo Prime.

-"Ña, yo no entrare en esa cosa"- Dijo el gemelo verde.

-"Yo tampoco viejo"- Dijo el gemelo rojo anaranjado.

Ironhide, cansado de la actitud de los gemelos, decide tomarlos de la espalda, chocarlos y lanzarlos hacia el portal. Así los 3 mechs restantes corren a la base. Los gemelos son los primeros en llegar por el "empujón" que les dio Ironhide.

 **BASE AUTOBOT - DESIERTO DE JASPER - NEVADA**

-"Auch, eso dolió"- Alego el gemelo rojo.

-"Lo siento, estoy bien, estoy bien"- Dijo el gemelo verde completamente aturdido.

-"¿Quienes son ustedes?" Pregunto sorprendida Arcee.

Del portal vienen corriendo los 3 mechs, al pisar la base el portal se cierra.

-"¿Y bien, nos explicaran que fue eso?"- Preguntó Ratchet con cierta molestia a Ironhide.

-"Cuida tu tono, o terminaras igual que todos los que se meten en mi camino"- Amenazo Ironhide.

-"Wau, nunca vi un bot tan rudo, ni siquiera un decepticon" Dijo Miko.

Ironhide se sorprendió al ver a las pequeñas formas de vida.

-"¿Que son estas... cosas?- Pregunto Ironhide.

-"Son humanos, formas orgánicas de menor tamaño que nosotros"- Dijo Arcee.

Ironhide miro rápidamente a la femme azul, no sabia el porque, pero sintió algo que solo había sentido con una femme en toda su vida, esos ópticos, ese color azul, hicieron despertar en él, un sentimiento que había tratado de esconder desde que la guerra en Cybertron llegaba a su final.

-"A-aa, e-e-esta bien"- Tartamudeo el mech rojo.

-"Bueno, supongo que es hora de presentarse"- Dijo Optimus.

-"Buena idea, yo soy Skids, gemelo de Mudflap" Dijo el gemelo verde.

-"Yo soy Mudflap, gemelo de Skids"- Dijo el gemelo rojo anaranjado

-"Yo soy Ironhide. especialista en armas"- Dijo Ironhide en su tono normal.

-"Yo soy Optimus Prime, líder autobot, Ratchet, nuestro medico, Bumblebee, nuestro joven explorador, Bulkhead, nuestro... em... demoledor, Arcee, mi segunda al mando y nuestros amigos humanos, Jack, Miko y Rafael". Dijo Optimus presentando al equipo Prime.

-"Bienvenidos al equipo Prime"- Dijo Optimus.

-"Waaau, genial"- Dijeron los gemelos.

-"No creas que me quedare Prime, perdí mucho bajo tu mando y no pienso perder mas"- Aclaro Ironhide

Todos quedarón sorprendidos ante la respuesta de Ironhide, excepto los gemelos, Optimus y Bulkhead, ya que sabían porque el mech se comportaba de esa manera.

 **Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer Fanfic**

 **y ojala me puedan dar una oportunidad. NOS LEEMOS!**

 **Galvatronus Prime**


	2. Capitulo 2: Un Nuevo Inicio

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

 **Amor Azul y Rojo**

 _ **Capitulo 2: Un Nuevo Inicio**_

 **BASE AUTOBOT - DESIERTO DE JASPER - NEVADA**

-"Bienvenidos al equipo Prime"- Dijo Optimus

-"Waaau, genial"- Dijeron los gemelos.

-"No creas que me voy a quedar Prime, perdí mucho bajo tu mando y no pienso perder más"- Aclaro Ironhide.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta de Ironhide, excepto los gemelos, Optimus y Bulkhead, ya que sabían porque el mech se comportaba de esa manera. El silencio reinaba en la base Omega Uno, para Optimus no era sorpresa su reacción pero, para los demás si, ¿porque el bot rojo respondió de esa manera?, ¿porque odiaba a Optimus?

-"¿Donde esta la salida?"- Preguntó Ironhide

-"No puedes salir así"- Le dijo Ratchet, sujetándolo del brazo.

-"¿A qué te refieres con "así"?"- Preguntó Ironhide, mientras tiraba su brazo para soltarse de Ratchet.

-"Debes escanear un auto terrestre, para no llamar la atención de los humanos"- Dijo Bulkhead respondiendo la pregunta.

-"No hay cuidado, simplemente iré a una cueva o algo así, ¡ash!" Alego Ironhide

-"Bien, pero quédate cerca"- Dijo Ratchet.

 **EN ALGUNA CUEVA, CERCA DE LA BASE AUTOBOT - NOCHE**

Ahí se encontraba Ironhide, afilando una espada con una piedra, Hide da vuelta la espada y en ella dice "Chromia", Hide no puede evitar leer ese nombre sin poner una cara de tristeza. Después de un rato, Bulkhead llega...

-"¿Ironhide?, ¿estas aquí?"- Preguntó Bulkhead.

-"¿Qué quieres Bulkhead?- Preguntó el mech rojo con tristeza en su voz.

-"Nada, solo estaba buscándote. ¿Qué fue todo eso?"- Respondió Bulkhead, mientras se acercaba a Ironhide

Ironhide parecía tenerle confianza a Bulkhead, ya que hace mucho tiempo en la guerra, ambos fueron compañeros y amigos, aún después de que Bulkhead se uniera a los Wreckers.

-"Nada, es solo que... no esperaba encontrarme a Prime aquí."- Respondió Ironhide

-"Ya veo..."- Dijo Bulkhead

-"Cientos de planetas en el cosmos, y vengo a parar justo donde esta él"- Dijo Ironhide, mientras guardaba su espada.

-"Mira Hide, se que es difícil superarlo, pero todos perdimos algo, la cosa es que..."- Dijo Bulkhead, pero fue interrumpido por Hide.

-"Ustedes han perdido mucho, todos hemos perdido algo, pero creo que soy de los pocos quienes perdieron algo por culpa de su líder"- Alego Ironhide.

-"Lo entiendo Hide, pero las circunstancias no nos permitió hacer más en esos momentos"-Dijo Bulkhead intentando defender a su líder.

Ironhide solo pone una cara de tristeza y mira hacía abajo.

-"Mmm, vi que te pusiste nervioso al ver a Arcee sabes"- Dijo Bulkhead intentando animar a Ironhide.

Ironhide se sonroja y le da un golpe en el brazo a su amigo, y ambos empiezan a reír.

-"Si, no puedo negar que es linda, pero no creo que ella diga lo mismo de mí"- Dijo Ironhide con una sonrisa.

-"Hide, desde que te conozco has sido un imán de femmes"- Dijo Bulkhead.

-"Eran tiempos diferentes Bulk, donde la única preocupación era tener energon suficiente en casa, además, con mi actitud no creo averle causado una buena primera impresión"- Dijo Ironhide.

-"Jaja, amigo, Arcee tiene tu misma actitud, es fría, cerrada, aunque sabe controlar su ira y no amenaza a cualquiera que le dirige la palabra"- Dijo el mech verde.

-"jaja, ¿dónde están los gemelos, y esos... em... humanos?"- Pregunto Ironhide.

-"Hasta que te acordaste, los gemelos están molestando a Ratchet, y a los humanos los llevamos a sus casas" - Respondió Bulkhead.

-"Aaa esta bien"- Dijo Ironhide.

-"Sera mejor ir a la base, creo que debes pedir disculpas por tu comportamiento, además, Fowler llegó"- Dijo Bulkhead mientras se paraba de donde estaba sentado.

-"Bien, pero no esperes que mire con buenos ojos a Prime, y a todo esto, ¿qué es un Fowler?"- Preguntó Ironhide.

-"Jaja, Fowler es un humano, el primer humano con el que tuvimos contacto aquí en la Tierra"- Respondió Bulkhead.

 **BASE AUTOBOT - DESIERTO DE JASPER - NEVADA**

"¡DEJEN ESO!, ¡CON ESO NO SE JUEGA!, ¡BÁJATE DE AHÍ!, ¡Por Primus, soy el que mas sufre cuando llegan tipos nuevos!"- Gritaba y alegaba Ratchet por los gemelos, parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un colapso.

Arcee y Bumblebee reían ante eso, Optimus estaba en su habitación, ya que seguía leyendo, y Fowler intentaba evitar que fuese aplastado por los juegos de los gemelos. En eso, llegan Bulkhead y Ironhide.

-"Skids, Mudflap, bajen de ahí, ¿no ven qué él doc esta sufriendo?"- Dijo Ironhide, burlándose de la situación que estaba viviendo Ratchet.

Ambos gemelos dejan de hacer boberías para irse a sentar.

-"Así qué ahora ríes, ¿no?"- Dijo Ratchet enojado.

-"Digamos que si, y me quería disculpar por... amenazarte"- Dijo Ironhide.

-"Disculpa aceptada"- Dijo Ratchet de mala gana.

-"Bueno, es hora de ir con el líd... em... con Optimus"- Dijo Bulkhead a Ironhide.

-"ya voy"- Dijo Ironhide.

Arcee se queda viendo a Ironhide mientras se iba, lo que hizo que Bumblebee la molestara.

-"Uuyy, alguien esta enamorada"- Dijo Bumblebee por medio de sus zumbidos.

Arcee solo le da un codazo en el pecho y Ratchet se pone a reír.

-"¿Los bots se pueden enamorar?"- Pregunto Fowler.

-"Claro que si agente Fowler"- Dijo Ratchet mientras ordenaba el desorden que los gemelos hicieron.

-"También nos podemos reproducir"- Dijo Bee.

-"Pero... creí que ustedes eran construidos"- Dijo sorprendido Fowler.

-"Si pero hay dos formas de crearnos, por medio de interfaz y por medio de la construcción"- Respondió Arcee.

-"Ya entiendo pero, ¿qué es la interfaz?- Pregunto Fowler.

-"Es lo mismo que ustedes hacen para reproducirse"- Respondió Bulkhead.

-"Ahora si que entiendo todo"- Dijo Fowler.

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE OPTIMUS PRIME...**

El mech se acercaba a la habitación de Optimus, al llegar, toca la puerta para que el Prime lo dejara pasar.

-"Prime, soy Ironhide, me... quiero disculpar contigo"- Dijo de mala gana Ironhide.

-"Pasa, esta abierto"- Dijo el Prime.

El mech rojo entra y cierra la puerta.

-"Mira Prime, me quiero disculpar en la forma en que te hable, pero sabes bien porque te hable así"- Dijo Ironhide en un tono serio.

-"Ironhide el pasado no es fácil de olvidar, pero culparme, gritarme e insultarme no solucionara nada, se bien que no me ves como tu líder ni como un amigo, solo me ves como el mech que te hizo abandonar a lo que mas amabas, y por eso yo también me quiero disculpar"- Dijo Optimus.

Ambos mechs se estrechan las manos después de eso. Un rato después aparecen los dos mechs en el centro de comando.

 **CENTRO DE COMANDO - BASE AUTOBOT**

-"Skids, Mudflap, vengan, les mostrare sus habitaciones"- Dijo Optimus.

-"ya voy"- Dijo Mudflap.

-"No, yo voy primero"- Dijo Skids

Y ambos empiezan a correr delante de Optimus. Ironhide se sienta a un lado de Bumblebee.

-"¿Y bien?- Pregunto Bee con sus zumbidos.

-"¿Y bien qué?- Pregunto Ironhide al joven explorador.

-"Bulkhead ya nos conto todo lo que hablaron allá afuera"- Dijo Arcee.

-¡¿TODO?!, ¿en que sentido "todo"?- Pregunto preocupado Ironhide, ya que temía que Bulkhead hubiera dicho lo que él le había dicho sobre Arcee.

-"Solo les dije porque estabas tan enojado"- Respondió Bulkhead guiñándole un ojo, dándole a entender que su secreto estaba a salvo.

-"Aaa, esta bien"- Dijo Ironhide

-"Oye, ¿cómo fue que llegaron a la Tierra tu y esos dos"- Pregunto Fowler.

-Bueno, estábamos los tres en una nave que robamos de los decepticons, desgraciadamente fuimos encontrados por un escuadrón y tuvimos que huir por una capsula.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _-"Mudflap, ¿cuál es el estado de la nave?"- Preguntó Ironhide_

-"¡ _Muy dañada, según esta cosa no aguantará otro disparo!"- Respondió Mudflap de forma histérica._

 _-"¡Maldición!, Skids prepara una capsula de escape, nos vamos"- Ordenó Ironhide._

 _-"¡Ya voy!"- Dijo mientras iba a preparar la capsula. -"Ya esta lista Ironhide"- Dijo Skids._

 _-"Vámonos de aquí"- Grito Ironhide activando el conteo de autodestrucción._

 _La capsula de escape era demasiado pequeña así que tuvieron que ingeniárselas para entrar los 3. Después la capsula salio disparada hacía el vació..._

 _-"Hide, deja de moverte!- Gritaba Skids._

 _-"¡Mudflap tu trasero esta en mi cara!- Gritaba enojado Ironhide_

 _Y así se fueron todo el camino hasta chocar con la tierra._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-"Y esa es nuestra historia, no es mi mejor escape, pero al menos salimos vivos"- Dijo Ironhide.

-"Vaya..." Dijo Arcee.

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia**

 **ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi. NOS LEEMOS!**

 **Galvatronus Prime**


	3. Capitulo 3: Un Pasado Doloroso

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

 **Amor Azul y Rojo**

 **Capitulo 3: Un Pasado Doloroso**

 ** _NOTA: Los gemelos tienen el mismo modelo y voces que en Transformers 2 de la saga de Michael Bay (adaptados a la animación de Transformers Prime claro), en tanto Ironhide tiene el modelo de la imagen portada del Fanfic, solo que los colores son invertidos_** ** _, su voz es la misma de TF2 por cierto._**

 **BASE AUTOBOT - DESIERTO DE JASPER - NEVADA - 3:30 DE LA MAÑANA**

Los gemelos, Ironhide y el agente Fowler habían ido a conseguir modelos automovilísticos.

-"¿Todavía no regresan?"- Preguntó Arcee, quien se había despertado de su recarga.

-"Todavía no, se ve que toman su tiempo"- Respondió Ratchet bostezando.

-"Ya llegarán"- Respondió Optimus.

Por el receptor de Ratchet se escucha la voz de Ironhide.

-"Ya estamos listos, abre un portal"- Dijo Ironhide.

-"¡Vaya! los tres chiflados al parecer tienen gustos muy especiales para elegir..."- Dijo Ratchet dando a entender su molestia, pero antes de seguir fue interrumpido por Ironhide.

-"No molestes o te meto una granada en la garganta"- Amenazo Ironhide.

Ratchet frunció el ceño de forma molesta y abrió el portal. Dos autos vienen a toda velocidad, eran dos autos similares, verde y rojo anaranjado, el verde choco a su gemelo haciendo que ambos se transformen rodando.

-"¡Maldito lo hiciste a propósito!"- Gritó Mudflap.

-"¡Fue un accidente, infeliz!"- Respondió Skids, también gritando.

Ambos gemelos empezaron a pelear. Skids era un Chevrolet Trax color verde, mientras que su hermano era un Chevrolet Beat de color rojo anaranjado. Desde atrás se escucha el claxon de Ironhide, quien había escogido una GMC Hummer H4 rojo con negro.

-"¡WAU! este motor si que ruge"- Dijo Fowler quien venía dentro de Ironhide.

-"Jaja si, es mejor que mi modelo anterior, algo bueno que tienen los humanos es que saben construir buenos autos"- Dijo de forma alegre Ironhide.

-"Se demoraron mucho, ¿cuánto? ¿dos horas?"- Dijo Ratchet molesto, se nota que al doc le hace mal no dormir.

-"Si, dimos unas cuantas vueltas, destruimos unos cuantos edificios..."- Dijo Ironhide.

-"¡¿DESTRUYERON QUÉ?!" Preguntó Optimus preocupado.

-"Jajaja, solo bromeaba Prime, ¿cómo se te ocurre? estábamos con Fowler"- Respondió Ironhide, se notaba que quería causarle dolor de cabeza a Optimus.

Optimus solo se queda mirando a Ironhide con cara de enojo. Arcee por su parte se pone a reír junto a los gemelos, Ironhide se queda viendo a la femme con ternura, pero Fowler se da cuenta y le da un golpe en el pie, Ironhide mira hacia abajo y vio como Fowler apuntaba con sus ojos hacía Arcee y movía sus cejas de arriba a abajó, Ironhide solo levanta una ceja y mira a otro lado.

-"Bueno, yo ya me voy a casa, tengo que dormir un poco"- Dijo Fowler.

-"Adiós agente Fowler, y... gracias"- Dijo Ironhide.

-"No hay de que amigo"- Respondió Fowler.

-"Yo también me voy a tomar una recarga"- Dijo Ratchet bostezando.

-"Es hora de que todos vayamos por una recarga"- Dijo Optimus.

-"Bueno, descansen"- Dijo Ironhide mientras se iba con los gemelos a sus habitaciones.

Antes de que Arcee se fuera a su habitacion, Optimus la detiene.

-"Arcee, necesito que mañana vayas con Ironhide a una mina de energon"- Dijo Optimus a su lugarteniente.

-"¿Yo?, ¿no puede ir Bulkhead?, después de todo ambos se conocen"- Preguntó Arcee a su líder.

-"Si, pero además de que vayan a investigar la mina, quiero que lo pongas al tanto de lo que ocurre aquí, y conociendo como son de amigos Bulkhead y Ironhide, lo menos de lo que hablarán sera del trabajo"- Respondió Optimus.

Arcee emite un suspiro.

-"Esta bien Optimus"- Respondió Arcee de mala gana.

-"Tranquila, te caerá bien"- Dijo Optimus.

-"Es lo que menos me preocupa, Prime"- Dijo Arcee mientras se iba.

 **SALA DE COMANDO - BASE AUTOBOT - 10:20 DE LA MAÑANA - SÁBADO**

Ahí estaban todos reunidos, solo faltaba Ironhide quien estaba estaba revisando su arsenal en su habitación.

-"¿Dónde esta Hide?"- Preguntó Bulkhead.

-"Debe seguir en recarga"- Respondió Optimus.

-"No creo, Ironhide no es de los que duermen mucho, de echo apenas si duerme"- Respondió Bulkhead, se notaba que conocía a su amigo.

-"Iré a verlo"- Dijo Optimus

 **HABITACIÓN DE IRONHIDE**

Ironhide seguía revisando y recargando sus armas. Granadas, cañones, su espada, y unas cuantas pistolas, la mayoría de sus armas explotaron junto a la nave en la que iban el y los gemelos. De pronto alguien toco la puerta.

-"Ironhide, soy Optimus"- Dijo Optimus mientras tocaba la puerta.

Ironhide fue a abrir la puerta.

-"Pasa, ¿qué ocurre?"- Preguntó el mech rojo.

-"Necesito que vayas a una misión de exploración, con Arcee"- Respondió Optimus.

-"Bueno"- Dijo Ironhide seriamente, pero por dentro se sentía feliz, ¿por qué? se preguntaba él mientras ordenaba sus armas en un cajón.

 **SALA DE COMANDO - BASE AUTOBOT**

Ironhide se acercaba a la sala de comando donde estaban todos reunidos...

-"Optimus detecto una señal, al parecer otro choque"- Dijo Ratchet a su líder.

-"¿Donde Ratchet?"- Preguntó Optimus.

-"Isla de Pascua, Chile"- Respondió Ratchet.

-"¿La isla de las cabezas gigantes?, yo quiero ir"- Dijo Bulkhead.

-"Bien, Bulkhead y Bumblebee, nosotros iremos a investigar esa señal, mientras que Arcee y Ironhide, irán a una mina de energon"- Dijo Optimus con voz de mando.

-"Wo wo wo, para tu carrocería, ¿me dejarán solo con esos dos enanos?"- Preguntó Ratchet preocupado, no quería ser niñero y mucho menos de esos dos.

-"Tranquilo viejo amigo, volveremos lo mas rápido que podamos"- Dijo Optimus intentando tranquilizar al médico.

-"esta bien"- Respondió Ratchet mientras abría un portal terrestre hacía las coordenadas del choque.

Los 3 bots proceden a transformarse para atravesar el portal.

-"Bien, ahora ustedes, no olviden el rastreador"- Dijo Ratchet mirando a Arcee y Ironhide, mientras abría otro portal hacía la mina de energon.

Los dos bots se transforman y atraviesan el portal.

 **MINA DE ENERGON, EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE IRLANDA**

Los dos bots llegaron a las afueras de una cueva.

-"Bien, es aquí"- Dijo Arcee mientras caminaba hacía la cueva.

-"Bueno, es hora de ponerte al tanto de todo, los decepticons están aquí en la Tierra y Megatron también está con ellos. Hay una organización de humanos que busca crear su propia versión de nosotros, se llaman M.E.C.H, también tenemos a una depredadora que busca matarnos, aunque no forma parte de los decepticons.

-"Algo más?"- Preguntó el mech mientras alumbraba el camino.

-"Tenemos una escasez enorme de energon, así que no hay que malgastarlo"- Respondió Arcee.

-"Entiendo, oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"- Preguntó el mech rojo.

-"Adelante"- Respondió la femme con confianza.

-"¿Como fue que te volviste la segunda al mando de Prime?"- Preguntó Ironhide.

-"Pues... no lo se, creo que por ser las mas responsable además de Ratchet, y creo que mis habilidades en combate influyeron en eso"- Respondió la femme.

-"Ya veo"- Dijo el mech mientras miraba a los alrededores.

-"Oye, ¿que es eso de imán de femmes?"- Preguntó Arcee, riendo despacio.

Ironhide se sorprendió por esa pregunta y abrió sus ópticos como pelotas gigantes.

-"¿Q-qué?"- Dijo Ironhide levantando una ceja.

-"Imán de femmes, Bulkhead nos contó un poco de ti"- Respondió Arcee.

No puede ser, ¿qué mas había dicho ese bocon?

-"Em... pues em...en Cybertron antes de la guerra, era militar y... era líder de un escuadrón de defensa de Iacon, creo que eso atraía a las... femmes, y como Bulkhead y yo en ese tiempo eramos amigos, el me describía como imán de femmes"- Respondió Ironhide nervioso.

-"Y em... ¿nunca le correspondiste a ninguna de ellas?"- Preguntó Arcee con confianza hacía el mech.

-"No, aunque conocí a una femme en la guerra...pero ella..."- Dijo Ironhide con tristeza, no podía terminar la frase.

-"No tienes que decírmelo... si te hace sentir mal"- Dijo Arcee con una sonrisa tierna.

Ironhide le devuelve esa mirada tierna, y ambos se sientan en el suelo.

-"Se llamaba Chromia"- Dijo Ironhide. Empezó a contarle a Arcee como la había conocido.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _La guerra en Cybertron llegaba a la recta final. En esosmomentos deje a mi escuadrón de defensa en manos de Stromgarm, una autobot que sabía que podría manejarlos, así que me volví capitán de un grupo de ataque, nuestro trabajo era hacer que los decepticons perdieran los medios para arrasar nuestras defensas. En un ataque que lanzamos sobre un cañón anti-aéreo, encontré a una femme celeste, estaba herida y no podía dejarla allí._

 _-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- Dijo Ironhide a la femme celeste._

 _-"A-a-ayu-da-me"- Decía entre cortado la femme celeste._

 _Estaba demasiado grabe, no tuve mas opción que dejar a cargo del ataque a Mirage, mi segundo al mando._

 _-"Mirage, necesito que te hagas cargo del ataque"- Le dijo a su lugarteniente, mientras tenia en sus brazos a la femme celeste._

 _-"Bien jefe, pero nos demoraremos mas de la cuenta"- Respondió Mirage mientras disparaba._

 _-"Lo importante es que destruyan el cañón, nos vemos Mirage"- Dijo Ironhide mientras se iba._

 _Llegando a la bahía médica, me hicieron salir para que la revisaran, un rato después Mirage me llamo por el receptor._

 _-"Capitán, logramos destruir el cañón y limpiar la zona de decepticons"- Dijo Mirage._

 _-"Buen trabajo Mirage, descansen"- Respondió a su lugarteniente._

 _Me quede ahí sentando esperando hasta que la femme celeste salió._

 _-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- Preguntó Ironhide._

 _-"Bien, gracias a ti"- Dijo la femme mientras le daba un abrazo. -"Pensé que iba a morir"- Le susurra la femme a Ironhide mientras se pone a llorar._

 _-"Si estas conmigo, jamás dejare que te hagan daño"- Responde Ironhide para que deje de llorar. -"Me llamo Ironhide"- Se presentó el mech rojo._

 _-"Me llamo Chromia"- Dijo secándose las lagrimas._

 _Pasaron unos 2 años, ella y yo nos volvimos pareja. Pero un día, mientras estaba con Optimus y Bulkhead en una nave de asalto, Mirage me informó que la base donde estaban él y Chromia estaba bajo ataque... quería ir a ayudarlos y sobre todo para sacar a Chormia y a Mirage de ahí. Llegamos a la base demasiado tarde... Mirage fue a pedir refuerzos pero ya era tarde, la base estaba en ruinas, al igual que mi lealtad a Prime al ver a la primera femme que había amado, muerta. Prime me había prohibido ir hacía allá, tuve que hacer lo imposible para convencerlo, pero en el tiempo que discutimos en la nave, mi amada femme ya había caído._

 _-"Oh, no..."- Dijo Mirage al ver a Ironhide recogiendo el cuerpo de Chromia._

 _Ironhide acerca su frente a la de su amada caída. Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Ironhide mira con cara de querer destrozarle cada circuito a Optimus._

 _-"¡ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!"- Grito Ironhide mientras le da un puñetazo en la cara a Optimus, haciendo que este caiga al suelo aturdido._

 _Ironhide se transforma y se lleva el cuerpo de Chromia lo mas lejos que pudo._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_  
-"Pase años culpando a Prime por lo que paso, después me encontré con los gemelos, me dijeron que eran hermanos de Chromia y que ella los había enviado a las lunas de Cybertron, les dije que ella había muerto, y les conté la misma historia que te conté a ti, para su edad eran maduros pero torpes, me dijeron que no estuviera enojado con Optimus, pero... ¿cómo no estarlo?"- Dijo Ironhide intentando evitar las lagrimas.

-"La vida nos quita cosas siempre... pero cosas nuevas y buenas aparecen"- Dijo Arcee con una cara tierna, soltando una lágrima y tocando la mano de Ironhide.

Ambos se miran fijamente con una sonrisa en la cara, pero Ratchet interrumpe el momento.

-"¿Ya terminaron?"- Preguntó Ratchet por el receptor de Arcee.

-"No Ratchet, todavía no"- Respondió Arcee desilusionada.

-"Sera mejor que se apuren"- Dijo Ratchet.

-"Bueno...hee... con-continuemos explorando"- Dijo Arcee nerviosa.

-"Si, es lo mejor"- Dijo Ironhide mirando hacía abajo.

 **ISLA DE PASCUA - CHILE**

Los 3 mechs se mantenían alerta, hasta que de pronto encontraron la capsula, pero...

-"Están en clara desventaja ante mi, ríndanse y les concedere una muerte rápida y sin dolor"- Dijo el misterioso mech.

-"¡Sal de donde estés!"- Grito Optimus.

-"Tu lo pedi..."- Antes de que el misterioso mech pudiera continuar con su parloteo, fue interrumpido por una voz de una femme.

-"Déjate de tonterías Sideswipe, son autobots"- Dijo la femme.

-"¡ASH!, quería cortar cabezas hoy"- Responde el tal Sideswipe.

-"Lo siento por eso, el es mi hermano, Sideswipe, yo me llamo Firestar.

Sideswipe era un autobot color gris y con dos cuchillas que guarda en su espalda, del mismo tamaño de Bumblebee, mientras que Firestar era una femme roja y naranja, solo un poco mas baja del tamaño de Sideswipe.

 **BUENO AMIGOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**  
 **NOS LEEMOS!**

 **Galvatronus Prime**


End file.
